


Quarantine

by violet_quill



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fifteen Minute Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in quarantine, and bored. Banter ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for a prompt at 15 minute ficlets.

"I can't believe it. We're _stuck_ here." Chase sank to the floor, his back against the glass wall making a dull screeching noise as he slid down.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it either," Cameron muttered, her shoes clicking rhythmically as she paced around the hospital bed. "We're in here when we could be treating patients."

"We're being forcibly quarantined, and the thing that bothers you the most is that you can't work? What's _wrong_ with you?"

"There are sick people out there!" She glared down at him, and a strand of hair fell out of her ponytail and into her eyes. She flicked it back with her fingers, a scolding gesture.

"For all we know, there are sick people in here," Chase pointed out. "We were exposed to an extremely dangerous, very contagious disease. If you remember."

"Of course I remember. He _sneezed_ on me. I think there was snot on my neck." Cameron shuddered, wrapping her arms over her chest. "But I think we'll be fine. Even if we contracted it, the chances that - "

"Don't talk about it!" Chase covered his ears with his hands. "Foreman's enumeration of the symptoms were enough to make my eyes tear up and my bollocks recede."

"Bollocks? Really, Chase. Besides, don't you keep telling House you're not British?"

"I have trouble saying 'balls' in front of a lady."

"Then maybe you should keep your testicles out of the conversation."

Chase winced.

Cameron sank onto the bed. "So what do we do now? Not even a deck of cars in the clean room."

"Tell me your life story."

"No fucking way."

Chase's eyes lit up. "Hey, I made you say 'fuck'!"

She glared again. "Just because I said it doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

"Don't flatter yourself. Do you think that just because I'm male, you're cute, and we're bored, that I'm going to jump you at the first opportunity?"

She didn't say anything.

"There are glass walls."

Her eyes flicked towards the blinds that were bunched up on the side.

"Are you propositioning me?" Chase stood and walked over to the bed. "I find it more likely that you're planning on humiliating me in some way. Are you going to get me to strip and then - haha, there's House standing in front of the window with a video camera?"

Cameron smiled. "Do you often fantasize about House videotaping you during sex?"

"Are you saying there's going to be sex?"

"I'm bored," Cameron said.

"Is that a yes?" He was leaning over her, his eyes crinkled in confusion.

"I'm concerned that having sex would have a negative impact on our working relationship."

"If we're stuck in here for days, I can pretty much guarantee you that celibacy is going to have a _very_ negative impact on our working relationship," Chase said seriously. "Because you can't really expect me to go that long without a wank."

Camerion made a face and hopped off of the bed, putting distance between them. "There's a _bathroom_ , you know!"

"Have you been in there? That's not an environment conducive to a wank! It's so sterile!"

"This is a clean room; the whole _thing's_ sterile!"

"Are you saying there's no sex?"

Cameron put her hands on her hips. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Then I'm going to be the _bathroom_."

She was still glaring when he closed the door between them.


End file.
